Move On
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: "Ying ... aku mau kita putus." Tiba-tiba mendengar kalimat seperti itu, dari mulut orang tersayang, di hari yang seharusnya sangat istimewa. Ying berpikir inilah hari ulang tahun terburuk di dalam hidupnya. Namun, hari masih belum berakhir. Mungkin saja masih tersisa satu kejutan manis di penghujung senja ... [One-shot. AU. Singer!Petir. Untuk #HBDOurTimeGoddess]


**Move On**

.

.

.

"Ying ... aku mau kita putus."

"Hah?"

"Mulai sekarang, kita jalan masing-masing. _No hard feeling, 'kay?"_

"Ap—Tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ini, tiba-tiba main mutusin seenaknya? Aku mau penjelasan!"

"Enggak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Kita selesai. _That's it."_

"Taufan! Tunggu—"

"_I'm so sorry, _Ying. Selamat tinggal."

Ying tak kuasa berkata-kata. Bahkan air mata pun tak mampu mengalir. Ia sedih, ia marah. Padahal ketika Taufan mengajaknya makan siang berdua saja di sebuah restoran ternama, dirinya sudah membayangkan sesuatu yang romantis.

Taufan memang lihai dalam hal seperti itu, 'kan? Mungkin ia sudah menyiapkan hadiah istimewa untuk ulang tahunnya. Mungkin akan ada rombongan penyanyi yang mendadak menghampiri meja mereka, lantas mengiringi Taufan yang memberikan cincin dan melamarnya. Entahlah.

_Yang jelas, bukan seperti ini._

.

.

* * *

**oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo**

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta(c)_**

**_Lirik lagu yang terdapat di dalam fanfiction ini diambil dari puisi berjudul "Lupakan Cinta", yang terdapat di dalam "Kumpulan Puisi (Mutiara Kata)" milik akun Wattpad Heidy S.C.(c)_**

**_Fanfiction "Move On" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_AU. Singer!Petir. Spesial hari ulang tahun Ying #HBDOurTimeGoddess_**

**oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei. Daripada sedih terus kayak gitu, mending kamu biarin hatimu berpaling."

Ying teralih dari lamunannya yang nyaman, sementara ia masih duduk santai dengan tangan bertumpu di meja_. _Menikmati cakrawala yang terhias lembayung senja, dari balik kacamata bundar yang nyaris selalu dikenakannya. Pelanggan terakhir Kedai Kokotiam, selain dirinya, baru saja beranjak pergi. Dan Gempa—sang pemilik kedai yang juga kawan baik Ying—sudah mulai beres-beres di balik _counter_ bersama seorang pegawainya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengganggu Ying dengan kata-katanya yang selalu seenaknya.

Namanya Petir. Memang nama yang tidak umum, dibandingkan nama-nama sejenis yang lebih sering didengar oleh Ying. Seperti Guruh, Guntur, atau mungkin Halilintar. Ying pernah bertanya apakah 'Petir' itu hanya nama panggung. Namun, yang bersangkutan cuma menanggapi dengan senyuman samar.

Ying mengenal pemuda yang suka berpakaian serba kuning cerah itu sebagai penyanyi di Kedai Kokotiam. Seorang 'penyanyi kafe' yang sedang merintis jalan untuk menjadi penyanyi profesional. Katanya, sih, dia teman Gempa. Kalau mau jujur, Ying harus mengakui bahwa Petir mempunyai vokal yang luar biasa.

_Tapi orangnya sangat menyebalkan._

"Kabarnya kamu putus dari Taufan, 'kan?"

Rupanya Petir memutuskan untuk terus merecoki Ying, meski gadis itu sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak menanggapinya tadi. Ia hanya memaklumi, karena Taufan adalah saudara kembar Gempa, wajar saja kalau Gempa dan Petir bisa bergosip soal kandasnya hubungan Ying dengan Taufan tadi siang. Iya, _secepat itu._ Mungkin waktu kedai sedang sepi dan mereka berdua tidak ada pekerjaan lain kecuali mengurusi urusan pribadi orang.

Biasanya, sejauh yang diketahui Ying, Petir adalah sosok yang pendiam. Dan akhir-akhir ini, Ying mulai mengerti, memang _jauh_ lebih bagus kalau dia tetap diam.

"Ah, bukan, bukan. Taufan mencampakkanmu demi gadis lain, lebih tepatnya."

_'Kan?_

Ingin rasanya Ying melempar gelas _Ice Choco Special _yang sudah kosong di tangannya, tepat ke wajah datar Petir. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, Petir mulai memetik gitarnya. Dia sendiri masih duduk di pojok kedai, tempatnya biasa menyanyi, tak begitu jauh dari posisi Ying saat ini.

.

_Waktu mengalir hening dalam sepi_

_Musim pun berganti bagaikan ilusi_

_Meski begitu masih terasa hadirmu di sini_

_Seolah dirimu tiada pernah pergi_

.

Suara bening Petir mengalun dalam pilihan nada yang lebih rendah daripada biasanya. Lagu baru lagi? Seingat Ying, dia belum pernah mendengar lagu ini. Soal mencipta lagu pun, Petir adalah seorang genius. Satu hal yang barangkali paling dikagumi Ying dari pemuda itu.

.

_Dan 'ku masih teringat masa-masa itu_

_Saat engkau setia di sisiku_

_Andai dapat kuputar kembali sang waktu_

_Takkan kubiarkan kau menghilang dariku_

.

Ying tersentak sedikit ketika nada lagu Petir mendadak meninggi. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya mengulas satu senyum teramat tipis. Sedikit sinis. Lirik lagu itu benar-benar tepat sasaran. Memang belum rela rasanya ia membiarkan Taufan pergi begitu saja dari hidupnya.

Seolah Petir tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Atau mungkin dia memang tahu?

Ah ... Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi dari sudut pandang lain, lirik lagu ini bisa saja menggambarkan perasaan Petir sendiri.

Ying tentu takkan pernah lupa, sebelum ini Petir sudah pernah menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Sebelum Ying menjalin hubungan dengan Taufan. Saat itu, Ying menolaknya dengan halus, dengan mengatakan dirinya lebih suka mereka berteman saja.

Lalu, ketika Taufan meminta Ying menyerahkan hatinya, sekali lagi Petir juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, pemuda itu menjaga jarak ketika akhirnya Ying memilih Taufan. Benar-benar _gentleman_ sejati.

Dan sekarang, semuanya berubah lagi. Sah-sah saja bagi Petir untuk kembali mendekati Ying, bukan?

.

_Waktu pun terus bergulir seperti hampa_

_Mengoyak segala asa yang masih tersisa_

_Hingga kesadaran menyapa perlahan namun nyata_

_T'lah tiba saatnya 'tuk melupakan satu cinta_

.

Dada Ying berdesir pelan, tetapi rasanya sedikit ... melegakan? Sungguh ajaib. Mungkin karena Petir memang menulis lagu itu berdasarkan pengalamannya sendiri, yang _ironisnya_ merasakan patah hati karena seorang Ying.

"Hei."

Panggilan pendek dari Petir membuat Ying kembali tersentak kecil. Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendapati dadanya bergemuruh pelan. Rasanya sedikit hangat. Ia agak terlambat menyadari, kehangatan itu mulai menjalar naik hingga ke wajahnya, tepat ketika mata birunya tak sengaja bersitatap dengan sepasang manik cokelat madu milik Petir.

"Melamun lagi," sambung Petir. "Kamu mendengarkan laguku atau tidak?"

"Iya, dengar," Ying menyahut malas.

"Lalu?"

Ying mengangkat bahu. "Bagus, seperti lagu-lagumu yang lain."

"Cuma itu?"

"Memangnya kamu mengharapkan komentar seperti apa?"

Petir memutar bola matanya. Ying diam-diam tersenyum geli. Jarang-jarang Petir berekspresi seperti ini.

"Aku menulis lagu itu untuk orang-orang bucin yang susah _move on._"

Kening Ying mengernyit seketika. "Siapa yang bucin, hah?"

Petir hanya terkekeh pelan, memancing Ying untuk menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Selama sembilan belas tahun kehidupan Ying, sepanjang ingatannya, hanya Petir yang berani bicara sekurang ajar ini. Namun, anehnya, Ying sama sekali tidak bisa marah.

Mungkin karena kata-kata Petir selalu tepat sasaran. Jujur apa adanya.

"Kamu itu gadis yang luar biasa," kata Petir tiba-tiba. "Mahasiswi yang cerdas. Penyanyi wanita pendatang baru dengan basis penggemar yang sudah kuat hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Suaramu juga bagus, aku mengakuinya."

Cara Petir mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya membuat Ying tertawa.

"Apaan, tuh? Kamu enggak ikhlas memujiku?" ledek Ying. "Kalau kamu iri, cepat susul aku. Penyanyi sehebat kamu, harusnya bisa dong, jadi lebih populer dariku."

Petir tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kemampuanku, kok. Jadi, jangan _down_ kalau nanti aku benar-benar menyaingi kepopuleranmu."

"Heee ... Sejak kapan kamu jadi narsis gini?"

"Bukan narsis, tapi percaya diri."

"Terserah kamu aja, deh."

Tanpa disadarinya, tahu-tahu Ying mendapati dirinya sudah bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. Hanya dengan bicara tidak jelas ke sana kemari dengan Petir, hatinya menjadi lebih ringan. Lebih tenang.

"Judul lagu tadi 'Lupakan Cinta'," ucap Petir tiba-tiba. "Kuberikan untukmu."

Alis Ying terangkat. "Apa?"

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku."

Petir tersenyum, samar khasnya, tetapi juga sangat lembut. Ying terpana, dan masih terpana ketika setelah itu Petir bangkit untuk membereskan gitarnya.

"Kamu tahu hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Ying, yang langsung merasa pertanyaannya sangat bodoh. Ia merasa lebih bodoh lagi saat Petir hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

Petir adalah sahabat Gempa, dan Gempa teman Ying sejak kecil. Malah aneh kalau Petir, yang sempat menyatakan cinta segala, sampai tidak tahu hari ulang tahunnya.

"Besok kuberikan partiturnya padamu." Petir mendekat ke meja Ying sambil menyelempangkan tas gitarnya di punggung. "Aku spontan membuat lagu itu tadi, jadi belum sempat menulisnya."

Ying mengerjap, tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata. Sementara Petir berpaling sejenak ke arah meja _counter_ untuk berpamitan kepada Gempa. Sang pemilik kedai tampak masih sibuk membereskan cangkir dan gelas.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Jangan mikirin Taufan terus. Cepatlah _move on._ Di dunia ini masih banyak pria yang bisa membahagiakanmu, kok. Misalnya, aku."

Kata-kata terakhir Petir menyentak Ying. Sementara, Petir sendiri memalingkan pandang dengan semburat merah tipis menghias wajahnya.

_Apa itu tadi? _Apakah Petir baru saja menyatakan perasaannya? Lagi? Dia masih belum menyerah?

"H-Hei." Suara Petir terpatah sedikit, begitu menyadari Ying masih menatapnya tanpa kata-kata. "Kamu dengar enggak, sih?"

_Ya, aku mendengarkanmu, Petir._

Hati Ying menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Sementara Petir masih menatap lurus ke dalam mata Ying. Tak terhentikan, Ying merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Ya sudah, aku pamit. Selamat ulang tahun, Ying. Sampai jumpa besok."

Petir cepat-cepat beranjak. Ying pun buru-buru mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sebelum jarak pendengaran Petir tak mampu lagi menangkap suaranya. Pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu berbalik sejenak untuk mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, Ying sudah kembali memandangi punggung Petir yang menjauh.

Mungkin.

Mungkin saja Ying benar-benar bisa membiarkan hatinya berpaling kepada yang lain. Walaupun apa yang dilakukan Taufan masih meninggalkan luka di hatinya. Ying bisa memberikan kesempatan itu kepada Petir.

Petir yang selalu ada untuknya. Petir yang selalu mendengarkannya. Petir yang pendiam, tetapi selalu tegas menyatakan suara hati dan pikirannya. Petir yang tidak pernah bisa berpura-pura.

Petir yang hari ini telah berhasil membuat Ying berpikir, hari ulang tahunnya tidak seburuk itu juga.

Ya, mungkin.

Mungkin pemuda seperti Petirlah yang bisa membuat seorang Ying berbahagia.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***.

Hai, haiii~! :-)

Khusus di hari yang istimewa ini, kubawakan _fic_ yang melayarkan _rare_ _ship_ PetirxYing. uwu

Ini sebenarnya dibikin kilat hari ini juga, bicoz _author_-nya pun baru inget kemarin malam (banget) kalau ultah Ying tuh hari ini. Itu pun gegara liat postingan Monsta. XD

/Tendangan Lajuuu

Semoga bisa dinikmati, yah. Sekalian mau promoin AU di mana Petir adalah seorang penyanyi solo. Mungkin aku akan coba kembangkan AU ini di masa yang akan datang. _How do you think?_

Oh ya, berhubung menyertakan lirik lagu melanggar peraturan FFN, 'lagu' di _fanfic_ ini menggunakan lirik dari salah satu puisi dari akun Wattpad **Heidy S.C.** Tentu saja, dengan seizin pemiliknya, yaitu saya sendiri. :") *plak*

Oke, semuanya. Sampai jumpa lagi di karya berikutnya, dan tetap semangaaat~ X"D

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**18.12.2019**


End file.
